nuestro secreto
by sweeney00x
Summary: Llevamos mucho tiempo de amistad pero ahora en adelante será algo mas, ¿podremos aguantar el secreto?, nos delatara de todas formas, la gente cambia con el tiempo, solo necesitamos que nos acepten...bunny y quizás otras parejas. (south park no me pertenece lamentablemente).
1. el secreto

Nuestros secretos

Llevamos mucho tiempo de amistad pero ahora en adelante será algo mas, podremos aguantar el secreto? Después de todo la gente cambia con el tiempo.

Una mañana tranquila en south park no puede ocurrir, menos aun en una singular secundaria de esta ciudad.

El chico de cabellos rubios y con su característica prenda anaranjada que la mayor parte del tiempo cubría su cara, se encontraba caminando a paso rápido y de punto fijo a través de los pasillos y quienes se encontraban a su alrededor sintieron escalofríos al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría en ese momento.

-maldición, tengo que apresurarme…- pensaba el chico rubio con los puños apretados y el seño fruncido.

Un pelirrojo junto con su amigo de cabellos oscuros miraron como un flash naranja pasaba junto a ellos.

-no me digas que nuevamente hay problemas…- decía stan el chico de cabello oscuro.

- si, por lo que veo aquí no se puede estar tranquilo en ningún momento.-

Kenny al fin había llegado al punto de encuentro donde un montón de gente se encontraba en un circulo alentando una disputa, Kenny como pudo aparto a la gente y vio al chico rubio vestido de celeste y pequeño, completamente molesto esbozando palabras muy fuertes para creer que salen de su boca y también pudo ver como su peor amigo "de huesos fuertes" alentaba a la multitud como si fuera el show más importante del momento.

-y bien butters, tienes algo mas que decirme con esa cara de marica encabronado.- decía pavoneándose el de gordo trasero.

- si… que eres un imbécil, todo lo que quieres es algo de atención, no tienes suficiente ya con ser el hijo de una prostituta y además de haber matado a tu propio padre.-

-bien marica, veamos cuantas agallas tienes…- se acerco decidido a golpearlo pero antes de responder fue derribado con un certero golpe en la nariz… -kinny! Que cadajos acabads de haced!- intentaba parar el sangrado.

Kenny se encontraba totalmente molesto mientras que con una mano tenía sangre del susodicho, con la otra cubría el pecho de butters en señal de cuidado, la multitud asombrada ante la reacción del rubio mayor se fue retirando lentamente.

El rubio menor aun se encontraba alterado y con los nervios de punta, esto no impidió que se intentara lanzar sobre cartman pero fue interrumpido al momento por los brazos de Kenny que por su fuerza fueron capaz de tomarlo y cargarlo lejos de ese lugar.

-me lads pagadas malditod…- ahora cartman se encontraba completamente solo en el suelo.

-déjamelo Kenny, yo puedo con el yo puedo!- decía el rubio menor tratando de soltarse pero no le fue posible ya estaban a una distancia segura.

El rubio mayor seguía con el en brazos y no soltó ninguna palabra hasta encontrarse en el patio trasero completamente vacío ya que hace no mucho la campana había sonado sin que se dieran cuenta y parecía una buena señal para ambos.

-butters respira lentamente… cuéntame todo pero con calma…- dijo al fin soltando al menor.

Butters ya había reaccionado hace un par de minutos y todo ese aire violento que poseía se había esfumado, había vuelto a ser el chico tímido y tierno de buen corazón.

-¿no me lo vas a decir?- dijo Kenny mirándolo directamente a los ojos logrando que este se enrojeciera.

-kenny yo… yo me e-enfade, eso e-es todo.- dijo bajando la mirada. Kenny cambio su semblante serio y respiro un poco.

-eso es todo… o no me quieres decir?- dijo con un poco de picardía.

Desde el viaje a Hawái Kenny y butters habían entablado una confianza llevándolos a una amistad al pasar los años.

-kenny yo- eh …emm – butters miraba a su alrededor en busca de escusas demasiado obvias que nunca llegarían, Kenny comenzó a usar sus cartas.

- butters te conozco y se que tus ataques de furia no son por nada…- y es verdad hace mucho dejaron de ser por cosas simples, Kenny tomo las manos de butters logrando que este se sonrojara. –Confía en mí.- colocando una sonrisa.

Butters trago saliva…- bien es que, cartman se burlaba d-de… ti!- los ojos de Kenny se tornaron curiosos. – le escuche decir a los demas que habías alcanzado un nuevo nivel de pobreza, que serias prostituta y… otras cosas- butters miro al suelo con vergüenza, pensó que al decir esto Kenny se molestaría con el por quien sabe que cosa… (asi es butters).

Kenny proceso todo lo ocurrido y pudo notar que fue a causa de su defensa, sus ojos se pusieron como los de un cachorro, noto que butters a pesar de poder salir perdiendo por su fuerza estaba defendiéndolo a el y si bien eran amigos, nunca se le paso esa idea por la cabeza, podía ser mas adorable?… Kenny había quedado pensante durante unos minutos.

-kenny? Estas bien?- butters lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-ahh… ah si, butters, me estabas defendiendo y eso te costo confezar? – Kenny lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro.

-bueno es que… yo pensé que te molestarías conmigo y...- butters no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kenny lo había interrumpido con un fuerte abrazo impulsivo, no se separaban y butters tenía la cara completamente roja pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba lo que sentía.

- eres, tan adorable.- dijo Kenny inconscientemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-no me gusta que se burlen de ti Kenny… después de todo eres quien más se ha preocupado por mi.- había soltado al fin.

No sabían que ocurría, quizás la amistad se vería arruinada seriamente a causa de esto pero ese momento era solo para ellos. Bueno hasta que butters miro su reloj y se petrifico como nunca al notar que ya habían perdido media hora de clase.

-kenny nos castigaran…- dijo soltándose de los brazos y Kenny reacciono rápidamente ante la preocupación de butters.

Salieron corriendo en dirección al salón de clases tratando de parecer desapercibidos pero ya era demasiado tarde se encontraron de frente con el señor mckey y a ambos los castigaron y no solo por eso cartman había delatado la agresión verbal de butters y el golpe de Kenny.

*******en el aula.****

-y antes de que me dijeran algo los delate! No tolerare pendejadas de nadie- cartman ya se había mejorado, después de todo siempre ha sido un exagerado.

-pero eres un cabron si tu comenzaste todo el lio!- kyle molesto como siempre.

- sabes que Kenny se enteraría después de todo que estabas provocando a butters, tienes bien merecido ese golpe- stan se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

-ahh no me jodan con sus mariconerias, hace mucho ya que veo algo curioso en esos dos y quería ver pruebas fehacientes de ello.-

-hablas como si lo que dijeras fuera realmente inteligente pero no lo es culo gordo.- kyle ya se comenzaba a alterar ante los argumentos idiotas de cartman.

- ¿porque siempre estas de metiche con la gente? No crees que tuviste suficiente la semana pasada cuando demian te quemo el culo por joder a pip?-

- no me menciones eso, yo se lo que hago, porque…- antes de poder finalizar Kenny entro al salón junto a butters la clase ya casi terminaba pero se tendrían que quedar en detención.

-kenny? Estas bien?- kyle y su aire materno siempre mostraba preocupación ante sus amigos.

-si descuida- decía el rubio mientras acomodaba su asiento lejos de cartman, mirando de reojo la molestia que poseía por el. Se termino sentando junto a butters a un lado.

Cartman lanzo una nota a Kenny que tenía escrito "esto no acaba aun kinny! Después nos veremos" cuando este la leyó solo mostro un aire de desinteres y la lanzo al suelo.

-que decía eso Kenny- butters se había dado cuenta.

-nada importante, tranquilo- sonriendo tranquilo y pasando su mano por el cabello de butters.

Todo estaba muy raro entre los dos…

*****el castigo*****

Kenny se encontraba junto a butters, el rubio se encontraba muy preocupado ya que no seria el único castigo que le esperaría, en casa se tendría que preparar para lo peor, no paraba de chocar los puños nervioso, Kenny al notar las acciones de el pequeño dejo su playboy de lado y se acerco al pequeño.

-butters, nunca antes te habían dejado en detención, verdad?-

-n-no y m-mis padres se vuelven muy estrictos con eso...- tragaba saliva, ya tenia 16 años y aun se comportaba como de 10 con respecto a sus padres, ya había podido zafar de muchos castigos pero ahora realmente se encontraba intranquilo

Kenny no pudo mas con ver al pequeño tan mal y paso el brazo por sus hombros apoyando su cabeza en butters.

-mira, dile a tus padres que por puntos extra te quedaste haciendo deberes en el salón conmigo.-

-kenny es muy difícil que me vayan a creer…- Kenny se levanto de su asiento y se puso en frente de el colocando sus manos sobre la mesa de butters y acercando su rostro mucho mas…

- pues iré contigo y me tendrán que creer.- Kenny tenia una mirada seria pero esa seriedad hacia que butters se relajara aun mas.

-p-pues g-gracias Kenny- una sonrisa conmovedora salió de butters y a Kenny le pareció demasiado irresistible para aguantar las ganas de acercar sus labios a los de butters.

Asi que no aguanto mas y beso a butters de una manera rápida y delicada… sonriendo después pero al notar la cara de asombro del menor reacciono en lo que acababa de hacer.

-butters lo siento, perdón de verdad, no quiero incomodarte…- pero butters nuevamente coloco sus manos de manera tímida sobre las mejillas de Kenny logrando que sus labios se volvieran a juntar, Kenny se encontraba asombrado pero a gusto, así que intensifico el beso atrayendo mas a butters junto a el hasta que ambos se encontraban en medio del salón abrazados y juntando sus sentimientos en uno solo.

Ya estaba claro, ya no eran amigos, eran mas que eso y por mucho tiempo no se habían dado cuenta aun…

-gracias Kenny- dijo butters al fin para respirar pero Kenny ya lo tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos.

******fuera del aula****

Cartman se encontraba entre los arbustos camuflado mirando el espectáculo ya podía sentir la verdadera venganza entre sus manos.

-los descubrí… ahora prepárense.-

Continuara.

**Bueno este es otro experimento con bunny y espero les guste para poder continuar, si les gusta lo que leen quizás lo que esperen luego será mucho mas romántico (cosa que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer), pero por supuesto le pondré mi empeño xd. Yachao!**


	2. descubiertos

Descubiertos

Ya era la hora de que el castigo acabara y Kenny salía con butters de la escuela, el menor se encontraba más nervioso que de costumbre ya no solo por lo que le podía esperar en casa, si no que por lo ocurrido en el salón con respecto al beso de hace unos momentos, pero Kenny no le dio oportunidad de mencionarlo, hacia lo posible por subir su ánimo de mejor manera, ya sea conversando, distrayéndolo con bromas y unas que otras veces mencionando cosas vergonzosas de sus amigos.

"_¿porque el beso?, fue simple lastima… no lo creo, Kenny no me haría eso nunca. Se sentía tan extraño, tal ves no le gusto y no me quiera ver mas o quizás._" Aparecían pensamientos de vez en cuando en la rubia cabeza de butters, quien de todas formas se alegraba de su compañía mientras caminaban por la nieve de south park con un constante sonrojamiento no pasaba desapercibido.

-k-kenny?- pudo soltar butters al fin.

-hmm?-

- no es que me incomode pero…-

- ¿pero?-

-¿Qué fue para ti lo de hace un rato?...- Kenny a pesar de tener la cara cubierta como de costumbre por el frio, de todas formas se le pudieron notar las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Su semblante alegre cambio bruscamente a uno mas serio.

-¿tienes sospecha de algo butters? Tal vez si sabes lo que pienso.- las palabras confundían al rubio mas pequeño, acaso se dio cuenta que pensaba en eso durante todo el camino?

-n-no yo…no se- y tal vez no quería saberlo por llevarse alguna decepción.

- butters… (Kenny paro en seco y se puso frente a butters) tu crees que con todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, ¿sería capaz de hacerte algún daño?- el rubio pequeño no podía del asombro, quizás Kenny podía leer la mente o quién sabe.

-no, yo se que no lo harías- los ojos de butters se volvían llorosos quizás de la emoción, nadie podía asegurarle nada pero en el fondo le podía creer a Kenny.

-entonces, no creas que no significo nada para mi, por lo que puedo ver para ti tampoco fue algo simple.- y no lo era.

-kenny yo…- butters no sabía cómo expresarlo.

-butters me gustas, de hace mucho tiempo.- las manos traviesas de Kenny se posaron lentamente por las caderas de butters acercándolo aun mas contra su cuerpo, el rubio menor tenía todas las palabras en la garganta pero no podía soltarlas sin llorar como consecuencia, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y esperar a que cada minuto fuera una eternidad.

Justo al momento de acercar sus labios uno con el otro se oyó un gran portazo cerca de ellos.

-hamburguesas, ya llegamos a mi casa.- Kenny se alejo rápidamente de butters al notar que de su casa salía su madre molesta con un mantel en las manos.

-leopold! Llegando a estas horas y sabes que tenias que lavar hoy los manteles de la sala, limpiar el baño, ordenar tu cuarto y barrer el patio!.- por suerte la madre no había notado nada ya que se encontraba ensimismada en su rabia.

-l-lo siento m-mamá.- se encontraba muy nervioso y sonrojado.

- tienes alguna explicación al respecto antes de castigarte?. - pero antes de que butters respondiera Kenny se coloco en frente para explicarle el por que de su hora de llegada… obviamente este se encontraba molesto, encima de que ni siquiera un saludo mas allá de una ceja levantada.

- el maestro pidió a gente para que le ayudara a asear el aula de clases a cambio de puntos, nadie se quiso ofrecer salvo su hijo señora y por supuesto como soy su amigo lo acompañe.- la sra. Stoch no estaba muy convencida pero fue suficiente para perdonar la llegada de butters e ignorar un castigo por el momento.

-muy bien, ahora butters te irás directo a hacer tus deberes.- y ese fue el pie de despedida de la madre de butters, ni un adiós, ni una palabra amigable… nada.

Ahora ambos chicos se encontraban en el marco de la puerta mirándose con alivio.

-de verdad Kenny no se cómo agradecerte todo…- butters ya estaba como un tomate.

- quizá (ya salía el Kenny natural) saliendo conmigo… y divertirnos juntos, tu entiendes.- Kenny con un tono picaresco logro sacar una sonrisa a butters, el pequeño era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de lo que el rubio pervertido se refería pero al menos capto el mensaje principal que era el de salir.

- está bien…- butters aceptó el salir con Kenny de una manera sutil, Pero no podían decir más, a veces las paredes tienen oídos. (no literalmente ¬¬).

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos cruzando miradas y sonrisas nerviosas Kenny se da media vuelta para caminar a su hogar, ya llevaba unos cuantos pasos lejos de butters cuando ve que el pequeño corrió a el antes de entrar para abrazarlo, Kenny no aguanto las ganas y lo beso hay mismo ignorando el hecho de ser descubiertos, en ese momento no importaba, pero por suerte no fue así porque podían arriesgar el estar juntos.

-t-también me gustas Kenny.- dijo butters antes de separarse rápidamente para volver a su casa sin mirar atrás como el rubio de chaqueta anaranjada sonreía.

****en casa McCormick****

(Pensamientos de Kenny)

Llegar a este lugar tan frio y solo, puede ser horrible a veces, pero ahora ni los gritos de mi padres podrán cambiar la alegría que tengo.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan pleno salvo cuando podía ayudar a mi hermana Karen en las buenas y en las malas, pero es diferente, no puedo comparar el amor de un hermano al amor de… el. Butters pudo abrir mis ojos cuando me encontraba mas perdido entre mi miserable vida de droga y sexo, quizás hasta me salvo de alguna enfermedad sexual o de lo peor… ser padre a esta edad.

Quizás no lo entendía de antes, pero ahora ya se con quien quiero estar, y no se encuentra en esta casa fría y roñosa que lamentablemente llamo mi hogar.

Me prepare una "cena" de agua y vitaminas c para luego subir a mi cuarto y poder descansar con los pensamientos felices de el sobre mi cama.

- ohh butters si no fuera porque estas tan lejos ya te habría atacado y hecho solo para mi.-

Este es un momento perfecto para usar una amiga olvidada hace un tiempo, manuela.

Si, soy quizás un degenerado pero, con buenas intenciones. (Kenny bajaba su mano lentamente a su entrepiernas para luego… ser interrumpido por el celular).

-mhn carajo… quien habla?... oh kyle.- de la otra línea se podía escuchar un kyle preocupado.

-kenny, ¿has estado con butters? escuche al gordo decirle algo a stan con respecto a ti y a butters, planea algo.-

-ahora no estoy con el, pero en clases me paso una nota que mande al carajo, no le vi importancia.-

-oh, por favor Kenny tu lo conoces bien, stan me dijo que no me preocupara de sus asuntos pero tu sabes que no confío nada en ese gordo y no pude evitar llamarte.-

-está bien kyle no te alteres, quedaras como tweek y no me agradaría verte de esa forma…-

-no jodas Kenny cuando hablo enserio… tu sabes que.- hay esta kyle de nuevo con su lado maternal.

-okey kyle, hablamos luego.- (llamada finalizada).

Maldición me han quitado toda mi puta inspiración… al carajo. (y Kenny se quedo plácidamente dormido).

****al otro dia en una parada***

Stan y kyle se encontraban solos en la parada del auto bus.

-los ves? .-

-no kyle, ya deja de preocuparte, estas muy de metiche en todo esto.-

-es que no entiendes stan… no te parece curioso que justo el gordo llegue tarde al igual que Kenny?

-quizás ya se mataron por algún lado del camino, ya no le des importancia- decía stan mientras intentaba abrazar a kyle muy meloso- ¿no ves que estamos solos ahora?-

-no jodas stan, estamos en público.- decía kyle mientras se alejaba sonrojado y nervioso de stan.

-no me interesa mucho que digamos.- stan colocaba la peor de sus caras pervertidas, esa que solo kyle conocía y se preocupaba.

- oh hay viene Kenny… (mi salvador).-

- hola chicos, han visto a butters?...-

- no, ¿que tienes tu con el? .- stan no sabe ser sutil…

-ehh? Nada, ejem… - Kenny se comienza a sonrojar notoriamente, no llevaba su capucha.

-no te has encontrado al gordo en el camino ni lo habrás golpeado verdad?.- kyle sigue preocupado.

-créeme de el, es de quien menos me interesa saber en este momento.- luego de decir esto llega justamente el autobús pero solo kyle y stan se suben.

-no vendrás?-

- no stan, esperare a butters.-

-bien…(mas tiempo a solas con kyle).- nuevamente stan asoma su cara de pervertido antes de recibir un codazo de kyle.

-ten cuidado Kenny.- pudo decir kyle antes de que cerraran las puertas.

El bus partiendo Kenny se quedo solo un rato esperando hasta que a lo lejos butters corría desesperado por no querer llegar tarde, y cuando al fin se encontró junto a Kenny paro de golpe perdiendo mucha respiración.

-estas bien?- decía Kenny muy preocupado mientras se acercaba para asistirlo en caso de cualquier cosa.

-ah…s-si…solo…es…que…me…dormí!.- dijo al fin.

-¿pero porque?.-

-mis padres…los deberes… no dormir.- aun no se recuperaba por completo.

-está bien butters respira tranquilo, nos iremos juntos caminando, aun hay tiempo.- Kenny acariciaba la espalda de butters para que este pudiera respirar tranquilo.

-uff gracias.-

- pero antes…- Kenny beso a butters tiernamente antes de que este reaccionara, quien luego se dejo llevar por los minutos que duro el beso, ya no estaban siendo vigilados. (Bueno por nadie conocido al menos) y les era una grata sensación juguetear de esa manera.

-bien vamos.- dijo Kenny para cuando termino su beso.

****en la escuela tiempo después****

-carajo y llego temprano para encontrarme con el frente a frente y el pobretón no se atreve a aparecer… ya van muchas cosas juntas y si que me harán enojar. – cartman caminaba de un lado a otro en compañía de Wendy.

-¿y cual es tanta la emoción de querer hacer algo en contra de ellos? – la chica se encontraba leyendo un libro con desinterés de lo que cartman pudiera decir.

-tu no te metas en esto, es cosa de orgullo masculino.-

-oh hormonas y ego…-

-que no carajo! No puedes comprender simplemente! Eres una chica.-

- maldita sea cartman soy la única que te puede apoyar y de esa forma me tratas, estas peor que yo con la menstruación, pero descuida ya no voy a interferir en tus asuntos de "orgullo masculino".-

Dicho esto Wendy se alejo de cartman dejándolo confundido, pero cuando al gordo se le mete un capricho en la cabeza nadie se lo puede quitar y ese capricho justamente aparecía después de un rato.

-hasta que los veo par de maricas no asumidos.- cartman se dirigía desafiante a Kenny y a butters cuando estos aun ni siquiera habían entrado completamente.

-cartman ya no jodas y vete…- Kenny hacia énfasis en que se quitara del camino que era bloqueado por eric.

-no, claro que no, entre ustedes y yo hay un asunto que arreglar y ya se su secreto.-

Kenny y butters se sorprendieron de lo último que dijo este chico, no sabían cómo carajos cartman podía enterarse de lo de ambos pero ya el vaso estaba derramado.

-no se a que te refieres…- Kenny se colocaba algo nervioso pero aun no perdía su compostura solo con el afán de mantener a butters tranquilo.

-bien… si no quieren cooperar, hablemos de chantaje (mostrando una foto de ellos).- cartman ya no era el mismo.

Kenny y butters fueron descubiertos… y por el peor.

**Y bien hasta acá los dejo… son las 4:07 am y podría seguir pero tendría que hacerlo con un tercer capitulo xD que por ahora como tengo mucho sueño, no está en mis planes. **

**Espero les haya gustado y si tienen sugerencias lindas o cosas agradables déjenme mensajes y si no pues… me vale :3 mientras mas mejor solo que lo negativo no lo tomare en cuenta xD ya verán como sigue, si quieren. Yachao! **


End file.
